Harry Potter: Jedi Knight
by Avok
Summary: Aside from the strange scar on his forehead, ten-year old Harry Potter was entirely unremarkable, thank you very much. That is, until one day Harry makes a wish, that the Force was real. And now, Harry's life will never be unremarkable again, how could it be when he's training to become a Jedi Knight?


_**HARRY POTTER: JEDI KNIGHT**_

* * *

_The Harry Potter and Star Wars franchises are the property of J.K. Rowling and Disney respectively. I make no claim to ownership._

* * *

**PROLOGUE - Red Night**

Harry Potter hit the ground hard, his mouth suddenly filled with grass. The portkey fell from his grasp, rolling away and coming to rest against a gravestone.

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry looked around at seemingly infinite rows of gravestones, shrouded in thick mist. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw a figure in a black cloak move.

Spinning around, Harry reached for his lightsaber, hand resting on the hilt, ready to draw at any second, but the cloak figure had vanished.

"Who's there?" questioned Harry, a haunting laugh his only response.

The figure moved through Harry's peripheral vision again, Harry moving to face it, but only finding empty air.

_Behind you._

Harry unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, slowly turning around to see the cloaked figure, unmoving.

Inching forwards, Harry reached out and pulled the cloak off the figure.

"No, it's not possible," breathed Harry, staring into the glassy eyes of Cedric Diggory.

The sound of a lightsaber activating reached Harry's ears, before a red blade protruded through Cedric's chest.

Cedric looked down at Harry, his eyes suddenly yellow.

"You killed me, Harry," accused Cedric. "It's your fault."

The red blade retracted from Cedric's chest, his body collapsing to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

"No," spoke Harry, his voice hollow at the sight of himself, holding a red-bladed lightsaber, his eyes were yellow, a cruel smile on his face.

"I'm you, Harry," hissed the other Harry. "I'm everything you hate and fear."

The other Harry twirled his saber menacingly.

"Haven't you heard, hate and fear are the path to the Dark Side?" mocked the other Harry. "Do it! Give in!"

Harry adjusted his footing, assuming a Form II stance, before igniting his lightsaber.

Recoiling at the sight of the ruby blade in his hands, Harry dropped his lightsaber, falling to his knees.

The other Harry laughed. "What's wrong, scared of your own saber?"

Panic began to rise with Harry, threatening to consume him.

"No," spoke Harry suddenly, reaching out to the light side of the Force, tethering himself to it, allowing it to soothe his fear and wash away his hatred.

Holding out his hand, Harry force pulled his lightsaber to him, the metal slapping against his palm.

Standing, Harry ignited his ruby-red saber, spinning it around as he walked towards the other Harry.

"I'll never give in to the Dark Side," retorted Harry.

"You soon will," sneered the other Harry, spinning his saber around casually in response. "Do you really think your _friends_ will stay by you, now they know what you've done."

Harry's step faltered. "You want me to fall, the give in, I won't."

"You're dodging the question," retorted the other Harry.

Harry came to a halt, a saber's distance from the other Harry.

"No, I'm ignoring it," stated Harry, his face calm. "You want me to react."

The other Harry snarled, raising his lightsaber and bringing it down towards Harry.

Blocking the strike, Harry used the Force to push his opponent, destabilising him and pressing the advantage, swinging his saber.

The other Harry just managed to bring his saber up to meet Harry's, but the impact sent him spinning away.

Using the Force to fight himself, the other Harry reached out and gripped a gravestone behind Harry, pulling it towards him.

Moving as a blur, Harry spun and severed the gravestone, the two halves landing either side of the other Harry.

Turning his attention back to the other Harry, Harry deactivated his lightsaber and sent a pulse of Force Push at him.

The other Harry raised his hand, matching Harry's Force Push, a smirk forming on his face.

"Checkmate," drawled the other Harry, suddenly switching to a Force Pull, pulling Harry towards himself and swinging his saber.

Twisting his body, Harry dodged the saber as he flew past the other Harry, igniting his lightsaber as he did.

Landing in a crouch, Harry turned back to see his doppelganger laid on the ground, severed in two.

"How?!" hissed the other Harry, spittle flying from his lips.

Deactivating his saber, Harry returned to his belt, his face the picture of serenity. "I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me."

The other Harry snarled. "You can't kill me, one day soon you'll be gone I'll be all that's left."

Harry turned and walked away. "If that is the will of the Force."

"You will die!" roared the other Harry. "I am eternal!"

Without reply, Harry continued to walk away, disappearing into the mist.

_Everything has to end. Otherwise it has no meaning._

The other Harry released a scream of pure anger as vines grew out of the earth, pulling him beneath the soil.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes calmly, taking in the sight of the Hospital Wing, and for once he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there.

Raised voices grabbed his attention, Harry looking to the foot of his bed to see Professor Dumbledore calmly weathering and assault of words and spittle from Minister Fudge, his chins wobbling out of sync with each other, bowler hat askew.

"This boy is a murderer, Dumbledore, we've all seen it!" spewed Fudge. "He must face Ministry judgement!"

"_Mr._ Fudge, Harry Potter is an exemplary student, one of the best in his year and supportive towards younger students of every house," responded Dumbledore soothingly. "After the Death Eater trials that followed the Wizarding War we are both very aware of how easily memories can be manipulated, aren't we?"

Fudge blanched, before obtaining a wonderful shade of puce every Vernon Dursley would have been hard pressed to match without giving himself a heart attack.

"You will not threaten me, Dumbledore!" bellowed Fudge, snapping his fingers. "The boy is dangerous, with those Jeki, Judi, thingy, tricks of his, it's dark magic. It best for the Wizarding World if he were to be put down."

Before Dumbledore could form a reply, two Dementors entered the Hospital Wing, cold washing over the room, Fudge flinching, while Harry used the Force to negate the fear the creatures fostered.

Harry closed his eyes, calming himself, if this was the will of the Force, to make him a cautionary tale taught to the future generations of Jedi, then so be it.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry opened his eyes to see a wave of blue light, so thick and dense it was like a wall, strike the two Dementors and force them back, out of the Hospital Wing and with a quick examination of the Force, out of the school and its grounds.

Fudge released a strangled cry of indignation, but before he could form a sentence, Dumbledore flicked his wand, slamming Fudge against the now closed Hospital Wing doors.

"How dare you!" roared Dumbledore, any shred of his grandfatherly image gone. "How dare you threaten the life of one of my students."

As Dumbledore aimed his wand at Fudge, magic rolling off him in waves, Harry could clearly see the man who had defeated Gellert Grindelwald, the Hero of Dresden.

"I'll have you for this, Dumbledore," laughed Fudge. "I'll take this school from you, I'll take the Wizengamot from you, I'll take-"

Fudge was released, dropping to the floor with a heavy thud.

Albus whipped his head around, seeing Harry with his arm outstretched, he'd used the Force to push his arm away, breaking the spell.

"Harry."

"It's okay, Professor," spoke Harry as he slid himself off the bed.

Albus frowned. "You will not face a fair trial."

Harry gave a ghost of a smile. "I know."

"I know you didn't do it," stated Albus, holding his hand out to Harry.

"That's not what it looks like," replied Harry, taking Albus' hand, before embracing him. "Thank you, Professor. For everything."

Albus clenched his fist. "I failed you."

Releasing Albus, Harry shook his head. "No, you set me free."

With that, Harry turned and approached Fudge, who was brushing himself.

"I surrender myself, peacefully," spoke Harry, holding out his wrists. "If you to have me Kissed now it wouldn't look very good, would it?"

Fudge mopped his brow. "No, it wouldn't."

"Glad we agree," responded Harry, a false smile on his face. "I also think he'd agree that if anything were to happen to the good Headmaster, the attempted use of a Dementor's Kiss on an unconscious teenager would be, frowned upon."

Fudge paused, weighing his options, before nodding.

"Well then, arrest me."

* * *

_**Courtroom Ten, Ministry for Magic**_

_**26.06.1995 / 4:0:2 ArS**_

Chains rattled as Harry walked into the Courtroom, the public viewing area packed with people of all backgrounds.

Harry's eyes travelled down the rows, finally landing on the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, the former supporting the latter as she sobbed into a tissue.

After a few seconds, Amos Diggory's eyes moved to meet Harry's.

Harry was jabbed in the back with a wand, one of the Aurors ordering towards the chair in the centre of the Courtroom.

Reaching the chair, the shackles were removed from Harry, before he was pushed down into the chair, the shackles built into it clamping his wrists and ankles in place.

"We are gathered here today for the Trial of Harry Potter, the so-called _Jedi_, who is charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory," bellowed Fudge, banging his gavel in a way Harry assumed he thought looked imposing.

Instead, Fudge's chins began to wobble, the noise of the crowds failing to diminish.

"Quiet!"

The Courtroom fell silent, except for the sobs of Mrs. Diggory.

"Er, thank you, Amelia," mumbled Fudge nervously.

Amelia Bones nodded slightly, acknowledging Fudge.

"Well then, moving on," huffed Fudge. "On you go, Weatherby."

Percy Wesley's hand involuntarily clenched around his quill, a vein in his forehead pulsing.

"It's Weasley, sir," muttered Percy in reply.

"I don't care," spoke Fudge, to no one in particular, before raising his voice. "Criminal Trial on the twenty-sixth of June 1995, on offenses committed under the Homicide Act 1853 by Harry James Potter."

Fudge paused, a smug look on his pudgy face.

"Interrogators are Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

"Attorney for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry turned his head, watching as Dumbledore strode into the Courtroom.

"Dumbledore, you're here?" questioned Fudge in surprise.

"Fortunately, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early," answered Dumbledore, taking his place on the defense stand. "As you can imagine, the owl you sent me with information about the trial's earlier start reached me rather quickly."

Fudge sucked in a deep breath. "Very well then."

"Prosecutor of the Court: Lord Lucius Hyperion Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy stood and walked down from the Wizengamot stands, taking his place below Fudge's stand.

"Prosecutor Malfoy, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Minister Fudge," stated Lucius, nodding to the Minister, before turning to Harry. "Are you Harry James Potter?"

Harry quirked his eyebrow, using it to point to his lightning bolt scar.

"I require a verbal answer," sneered Lucius. "Again, are you Harry James Potter?"

Harry sighed. 'Yes."

"Do understand that you are required to truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"You don't suit plum, terrible for complexion," replied Harry, watching as Lucius' nostrils flared. "You wanted the truth."

Lucius' hands tightened around the edges of his stand, his face flushing.

"Oh look, now your robes and complexion match," commented Harry, further aggravating Lucius.

"Mr. Potter, would please cease angering the Prosecutor," urged Madam Bones. "Now matter how easy or tempting it may be."

Lucius' eye twitched.

"I would now like to show a projected pensieve memory from the night of June 24th," stated Lucius, motioning to someone Harry couldn't see.

Mist coalesced in the center of the Courtroom, showing Harry stood in a graveyard, lightsaber in hand, the crimson blade reflecting in his yellow eyes.

_Memory-Harry turned around, revealing Memory-Cedric, knelt on the ground, his body frozen in Force Slow._

_"You will fail," stated Memory-Cedric._

_"You will die," retorted Memory-Harry, swinging his saber around casually. "At the hand of Harry Potter." _

_"You're not Harry," replied Memory-Cedric._

_"Harry is dead," sneered Memory-Harry, holding his saber to Memory-Cedric's neck._

_"Not yet," spoke Memory-Cedric. "You're just a hollow attempt to be him." _

_"I am not Harry!" yelled Memory-Harry. "I have surpassed him, I have crushed him!"_

_"Harry will never be gone," smiled Memory-Cedric._

_Memory-Harry roared in rage, using Force Pull to yank Memory-Cedric towards him, clamping his hand around his neck, a crimson blade protruding from Memory-Cedric's back._

_Deactivating the saber, Memory-Harry let it fall from his hand as the yellow faded from his eyes._

_Memory-Cedric's body slumped to the ground, his eyes empty and glassy._

_Memory-Harry dropped his knees, green eyes haunted by the sight before him._

Mrs. Diggory's cries reached a crescendo, begging for Cedric to not be dead.

Jeers and shouts were thrown at Harry as he remained still in his chair.

"It is clear that the defendant is guilty," announced Lucius, slamming his fist down on his stand. "I motion to Minister Fudge for the prosecution's remaining time for examination and the defender's cross-examination to be preempted."

The crowds slowed to silence.

"Minister Fudge, the idea of even humouring Prosecutor Malfoy's motion would be a mockery of the very foundations on which our society was built upon," urged Dumbledore, staring Fudge directly in the eye.

Fudge allowed himself a small, smug grin, before banging his gavel.

"The motion will be passed to the Wizengamot for them to vote on," drawled Fudge, clearly satisfied with himself.

Harry sighed, switching off, he already knew where this was heading, he was shocked Fudge's chair hadn't collapsed under the amount of gold Malfoy had clearly filled his pockets with.

"The Wizengamot had made its decision."

Looking up, Harry met a set of eyes in the crowd.

"We find the defendant, Harry James Potter, guilty of the murder of Cedric Taran Diggory."

Harry gave a weak smile, mouthing to the person in the crowd.

"I love you."

* * *

_**Azkaban Prison, North Sea**_

_**01.07.1995 / 4:0:7 ArS**_

Harry opened his eyes, the memories the Dementor's had forced him to relive fading away.

"For the crime of murder, Harry James Potter has been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss," announced Malfoy, acting as a representative of the Wizengamot.

Harry sighed. "You're making a mistake."

Malfoy sneered at Harry. "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"No, but he will," muttered Harry, taking a deep breath, before releasing a hollow chuckle. "I thought I had longer."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Administer the Kiss."

A Dementor swooped down, wrapping its hands around Harry's head, pressing its grey, cracked lips against Harry's.

Red light suddenly bloomed from Harry forcing Malfoy and the Azkaban guards to look away.

"What the hell was that?" questioned one of the guards as the light faded.

Harry opened his yellow eyes, amusement on his face.

"Nice to meet you all," spoke Harry, looking around himself. "Harry has been oh so rude, stopping me from coming out these last few years, I've been desperate to show some, _hospitality_."

"Kiss him again!" ordered Lucius.

Harry raised his hand and rotated his wrist.

Lucius' neck snapped, his head turning 180 degrees.

"I am Darth Malis, and you're all going to die now."

* * *

**This fic will be mostly set in HP universe with SW elements being pulled into it. The HP world will be mostly Canon with some world building and quite a few AU elements that aren't apparent straight away, while the SW world will be based on the movies, some comics and Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order.**

**Prologue: A flash forward set at the end of the 1994-95 school year, before we return to Harry's origins.**

**Chapter 1-onwards: Episode 1 - Genesis of the Force.**

**Next Chapter / 01.02.2020**


End file.
